Too precious to remember
by Khannalyne
Summary: Ever since she lost her loved one, Claire can no longer smile. Her soundless cry intrigues a certain thief as he determined to steal away her wound along with her frozen heart.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HM in any way.

**Summary: **Ever since she lost her loved one, Claire can no longer smile. Her soundless cry intrigues a certain thief as he determined to steal away her wound along with her frozen heart.

Author's Note: Hello, this is my first fanfic. I decided to post one of my fics instead of lurking around on this site. I need to remind you though that this story is really sad and depressing to some extent, but no need to worry cause it'd be a happy ending.

* * *

_Tell me..._

_Do you remember... our promise?_

_I still keep it with me..._

_Even if... you forget about it... _

_Even if... you don't remember me..._

_I will always remember..._

_For you are my dearest._

* * *

"Claire?"

I opened my eyes slowly. I could see a blurry image of a blond woman with green eyes in front of me. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, the image started to get clearer.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked me again, concern in her eyes.

I nodded to her weakly, forcing myself to get up from the bed where I had fallen asleep.

But suddenly, I could feel a sharp pain inflicted my head.

_Ugh...! My head..._

_It.. hurts..._

_What... is this?_

_Ah! It hurts...! It hurts so much!_

I let out a groan. My body lost balance and I almost fell.

"Claire!" The woman grabbed my hand. She helped me to sit back on the bed.

I tried to calm myself despite of the unbearable pain that I felt.

After awhile, I faced the woman who sat in the chair beside my bed. She's still looking at me apprehensively.

"Don't force yourself to get up... you're still weak!"

She looked so scared. I must have worried her a lot.

I looked at my surroundings. I realized that I wasn't in my room. It's a small white room with so little of decoration except for some bonsai trees in the corner. Somehow the room looked familiar to me.

"...Muffy? Where... am I?" I asked the woman beside me. I was surprised to find my voice sounded so hoarse.

She gave me a faint smile and held my hands, as if trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry. You're in Dr. Hardy's house right now. You have been unconscious for days! Oh we're so worried! Me, Celia, Lumina and the others are watching over you in turns."

I noticed her teary eyes filled with sadness that she failed to hide from me. A pang of guilt hit me. I looked away from her and stared at my trembling hands. I felt so dizzy... both my head and heart ached so much that I felt nauseous.

_There's something... wrong... something is missing... but... what?_

"....What happened to me?" I finally forced myself to ask, breaking the silence between us.

Muffy's expression suddenly changed, confusion drawn on her face. She studied me quite awhile before she asked me back. "You don't... remember?"

I frowned. I tried to remember my past memories but my mind was so fuzzy that I couldn't remember a thing.

"I.. did I..." Before I could finish my sentence, the door suddenly opened and an old man with a white coat came in. It was Dr. Hardy. He looked surprised to find me awake.

"Oh... you're awake..." was what he said before he approached and examining me further. "Hmm... There doesn't seem to be anything life-threatening. I guess you're getting better. Just rest a couple more days and you'll be fine."

After that, a long silent occurred. Muffy still looked hesitant to say anything, so I decided to ask Dr. Hardy instead.

"....Doctor, what happened to me?" I asked him, hoping to find some answers that I failed to get from Muffy.

Both Muffy and Dr. Hardy glanced at each other and then back to me. They both gave me a sympathetic look, making me feel much worsen than when I first awoke.

Muffy suddenly leapt to me and hugged me tightly. I flinched at her reaction. "Oh Claire! Oh.. I'm so... sorry!!" She sobbed.

Doctor Hardy let out a deep tired sigh as he tried to compose himself before looking back to me and answered. "Claire... we found you washed ashore on the beach 5 days ago..."

_...Huh? _

_What?_

_Did he just say..._

_I was...? then... then..._

My eyes widened in shock, my body trembled in sudden fear. Realization started to hit as everything became clear for me. That night... I was supposed to be on the boat... with him... right before the storm hit us. The memory of that night sent cold shiver trough my spine. I quickly snapped it as I remembered something more important than anything in my life.

"....Where is he?" I asked, almost sounded like a whisper. "He was with me... where is he now?" My voice turned into a demand, causing Muffy to remove her grip on me. She gazed at me with a sad look and tears that she could no longer hold back.

"Claire... please be strong, honey..." She replied. Her trembling voice only made me felt more nervous, putting me nowhere to calmness.

"We could only found you that time, Kai... Zack and the other men are still searching for your husband..." continued Dr. Hardy.

_Husband..._

_That's right, I'm married... with him..._

_We were supposed to go on our honeymoon right after our wedding..._

_But... now..._

_...none of that really matters anymore..._

With every denial that I could ever possibly think of, I looked at both of them in hope and disbelief. "That.... can't be true, right?"

_Please... please tell me it's a lie..._

However both Muffy and Dr. Hardy didn't show any sign of lies in their face. Muffy gently hugged me again and caressing my back as she tried to soothe me with comforting words.

_It's been... 5 days...?_

_...Can he survive that long?_

_Jack...._

Suddenly, I could feel all of my blood drained from my face and my mind went blank. My body felt so weak that I could no longer hold myself. I fell back into the bed as soon as Muffy's grip loosened at me. I could hear her screams, calling over my name as my vision began to fade into the darkness around me.

_Dear Goddess... _

_If you're still willing to give me a life..._

_Please... let this all be a dream..._

_A nightmare that I'm not supposed to awaken to..._

_Or else... take my heart away..._

_So I can no longer feel any pain._


	2. Chapter 1: Moonlight Encounter

**Chapter one: Moonlight Encounter**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HM in any possible or impossible way

**Author's notes:** Hello again, readers. I'm very sorry for this late update. I have decided to re-write this story for awhile. And I'd to thank you to those who have reviewed this story! I greatly appreciated it!

In this chapter, I'd like to show a little bit about Claire's past. This will explain a bit the reason why she's so weak and fragile. Well then, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Thanks a lot for waiting!

* * *

I remember the day when I first brought into that room.

It was a bright... white room.

Everything in that room felt so pure... so illuminating and so... frightening.

I was scared... scared that one of those blinding lights would some day take my one and only reason for my life away from me... my dear mother.

She was sitting on the bed, facing the windows while singing a familiar tune that she sang almost every day I came to visit. Her song always managed to bring calm and comfort to my heart, erasing all of my doubt and fear.

My grandma often told me how I looked so much like my mother, whether it's my long blond locks or my sea colored eyes. But to me, nothing or no one could ever compare to her beauty, not even me. My mother... she was all that I have, the only one that I could trust... the only reason of my life.

Just being there with her... it was enough reason for me to keep on living.

I always look forward for the day where I could see her again. For that purpose... I always listen to what my grandma told me. She was truly a strict person. She always reminded me that I must never disobey her... I must be a good girl. So I fulfilled her wishes, all for my mother's sake.

I was 8 year old. It was one of those days where I came to visit her with my grandma. But grandma never stayed in that room longer than necessary. She, like always... left me alone with mother who only sit weakly on her bed as her eyes staring into the distant. No words spoken, not like we need them.

However, that day was different. That day had changed me entirely...

For the first time in my life, mother talked.

I reached out my hand to hold her fragile hands. It surprised me, her hands were as cold as snow... I could feel fear creeping on me slowly.

Mother smiled. With her gentle and calm voice she mentioned someone's name, almost sounded lovingly.

I frowned at her. I recognized that name... it was my father's name...

Then she began talking as if she was talking to my father. She mentioned how he liked white so much, how he adored her wearing white, the pureness... radiance... everything that my mother had.

Mother was staring at the couch across her bed. Again, she smiled... her eyes filled with happiness that I couldn't even believe what I saw. I followed her gaze and I could feel my heart ached with sudden pain, as if something just struck my back with a sharp knife.

Even after some years had passed, nothing else changed. She told 'him' that she was glad he came to visit her that day... She was glad to know that he's still thinking about her... She was... happy.

_But mother.... _

_There's no one there..._

_Father died... a long time ago._

_He's never there..._

_But I'm with you... yet you only talk about him._

No one can replace the dead, not even me... no matter what I do... I couldn't replace father from her heart. I could only be the one who can only listen to her stories about him, the one who can only watch her as she fell asleep and never to awake again. Lost in her deep sleep...

_Mother... how I wish you to look at me as a whole... _

_As your daughter... and how I wish you to know that I was with you not just because I was there.... but because of what I was to you._

However, those wishes never came true...

I could only wonder... if she ever loved me, saw me and noticed me... in those days where I was with her.

"Claire... it's alright, your mother just reunited with your father, she's still watching over you, even as we speak." My grandma once told me that when we were visiting her grave.

_No, you're wrong, Grandma._

_Mother never saw me... not at all... _

_She never touched me, nor she ever called my name. _

_The one who gave me this name was you, not her. _

_Her soul was gone ever since father died. _

_My dear mother had died a long time ago..._

I learned that all by myself when I was 10 year old. I wanted to accept the fact that mother was sick, both her mind and body, but I just couldn't. I couldn't accept the fact that I was no one to her, or to anybody else.

I just wanted... someone... someone who would accept me the way I am... and that someone wasn't my grandma. No, because she too... only looked at me as my mother figure. A figure to relief herself from the guilt she felt for losing my mother.

I stared blankly into the graveyard. I was standing in front of my mother's grave. Grandma had long gone, back to our house. I insisted that I wanted to stay there longer and told her that I would come home alone later. Grandma finally gave in and left me there... alone.... with mother.

The cold winter breeze filled the air. I could feel something cold fell from the sky to my cheeks.

_Snow..._

_A white... winter snow... just like mother._

I remember how cold she was when I touched her... I didn't like it.

It's getting colder and colder. I gazed at mother's tombstone. Without hesitation, I took off my scarf and covered it around the tombstone, trying to keep it as warm as possible, and then I sat calmly beside it.

It was freezing. I raised both of my hands to wipe out the melted snow on my cheeks, but the coldness strangely remained. I stared at my feet as I wondered what would happen to me if I stayed there.

_What should I do now? Mother..._

I could feel something wet again on my cheeks...

But this time, it wasn't snow... nor was it rain.

It was my own tears... I never cried before, not that I ever remembered.

However I couldn't help but feel lost and sad as I cried...

I cried like I never cried before...

"What are you doing there?"

I jerked in surprise to find a boy was standing not too far from where I was sitting. They boy stared at me in confusion, waiting for me to answer his question, but I kept quiet.

He moved closer to me. I could see his brown eyes clearly under his blue hat. He was wearing a thick blue jacket with black trousers and a long blue scarf on his neck.

"You will freeze to dead if you keep staying there." The boy spoke to me again.

…_Dead?_

Somehow... the idea of death didn't scare me at all...

Mother was gone...

Maybe I could reunite with her as well...

I wonder what she would say if she saw me....

_Will she ignore me? Or... will she call my name?_

"I... I don't want to leave..." I told him with a strained voice. "She... she will be lonely."

The boy looked at the tombstone beside me then back at me. He gave me a gentle smile, as if he was relieved with my reason.

"She will be fine... she's in a warm place right now."

I blinked my eyes in confusion. "...Warm place?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, just like my mother... so she won't be lonely."

_Ah... so he lost his mother too... just like me._

The boy extended his right hand to me, he smiled. "Come here."

I stared at his hand hesitantly before taking it and pulled to my feet.

"I will take you home, where's your house?"

I quickly shook my head. "I... I don't want to go home..."

My voice must have sounded so hoarse because he was looking at me with an odd look, I felt cold after all. I realized then that he was actually worried about me as he took off his scarf and put it on me.

_How strange... he's a stranger... why would he care about me?_

"If that so, then you can come to my house. It's not much but it is better than here... you can leave anytime you want." I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in them. For some weird reason I felt at ease...

_Is it alright for me to trust you?_

"My name's Jack. What's yours?" He asked me softly.

I wiped out the tears that still lingered on my eyes and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Claire... It's Claire."

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as I watched the sleeping girl on top of the bed. It's been 2 days and she still hadn't woken up yet. I started to grow restless. I could only watch Dr. Hardy as he injected her with some nutrition, but I knew that it wasn't enough. She needed to wake up soon... she's getting thinner and thinner, I was worried... I was afraid...

"Claire." I muttered her name slowly in hope that it would reach her.

A soft knock on the door pulled me out from my reverie. I spun around to see Celia just came in with Rock just behind her.

"Good morning, Muffy," greeted Celia with a smile. "How is she today?" Celia asked me as she brought a basket of fruits in her hand and placed it on the table. Behind her, Rock put some flowers on a vase not too far from where Claire was sleeping.

"Morning Celia, Rock. It's the same as always." I forced a smile to her as she moved closer to Claire's bedside.

I watched the brunette woman as she raised her hand to meet Claire's blond hair and gently stroke it with a sad look on her brown eyes. "Claire... I wonder what dream she's seeing right now..."

I moved closer to her. "Let's just hope it's not a nightmare... I saw her crying in her sleep sometimes..."

Celia gave me a pained look in her eyes. It's really hard to see our dear friend lying helplessly on the bed, not to mention she's already like a sister to us.

Feeling depressed by the conversation, I turned my attention to Rock who was staring at some food on the table.

"Rock, so.... how was the search?" I asked him carefully, breaking the silence in the air.

The blond haired guy just gave me a shrug on the shoulder as a respond. "Still the same. We couldn't find him, honestly... the guys started to think it's impossible by now."

I sighed. I could see Celia flinched a little after hearing Rock's answer. 'Give up' certainly the last thing we need. How do we suppose to calm Claire then?

A loud knock on the door jerked us up from our deep thoughts. I saw someone opened the door and entered the room. It was Cody. The tall and muscular man gave us a quick nod as greetings and moved closer to us.

"Good morning. I heard you three are here so I came."

"Morning, Cody. Is something wrong?" asked Celia curiously. It's really unusual to see the tanned man around the area aside from his house and the turtle pond. Not to mention that Dr. Hardy was currently away to another town.

"I'm just here to inform you all about the lights. Apparently there is some trouble with the electricity, so it'll be dark at night." He explained. "I'll try to fix it with Daryl's help, but I won't guarantee it to be fixed soon. Be careful at night, don't wander too late." Before we could respond to him, he gave us another light bow in the head and walked away.

Well... Cody certainly wasn't really a sociable person after all. However he's surely a kind person at heart. Both Celia and I shared a meaningful look.

"So I guess this means the bar will be closed temporarily." I told her.

Celia smiled to me. "So does the shop... I guess."

"Hey... Muffy," Rock called me. I turned my gaze to find him sitting in front of the dining table with a spoon on his hand. "You cooked this? Can I eat it? I haven't eat a thing since morning."

"Huh?" I noticed that he was talking about the sliced meatballs on the table. I suddenly felt horrified. "No! That's..." Too late, that idiot already ate it...

"Wow! It's good! Still kinda raw though..."said him while munching the meatballs.

"Well of course it is... it's Guby's food!"

His amber eyes widened in horror, almost looked like they're going to pop out from his head in any second. His face became as pale as white cotton once a certain dog's name belongs to Claire rang twice in his poor head. Without second word, he marched to the sink with full speed and I didn't want or need to know what he's going to do there.

"What a poor idiot." I muttered with a sigh. Celia just smiled at him sympathetically.

After some quiet moment passed, Celia looked at me nervously. She seemed hesitant for awhile before she spoke to me in a low and quiet tone.

"Muffy, I know that I have no right to do this but there's something I must tell you..."

I furrowed by brow in confusion. Somehow she sounded very serious and I know it better than anyone that it wasn't really a good sign.

"What is it, Celia?"

"It's about...Nami. I-I told her what happened."

I blinked. I was so sure that my eyes couldn't get any bigger than what I already had but my surprise was far greater than anything I could ever think of that moment.

"Wha-what? Why? You know that she's-"

"I know." Celia quickly cut me off, her eyes now turned back to Claire. "It's because I know... I sent her a letter... and maybe... maybe she'd be able to help Claire."

I noticed that her hands were trembling slightly. It must have been a difficult decision for her too but perhaps... she was right. Nami would be the only one who can understand Claire's feelings... yes she would and she undoubtedly would help Claire to ease her pain.

_Nami... just where are you when we need you..._

* * *

_It's so quiet..._

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I blinked my eyes to get a better vision.

_A dark room..._

I forced myself to sit up. It's painfully silent...

I strained my sleepy eyes to see my surrounding. I was sitting on a hard bed in a dark room. No one was around... somehow I felt a bit scared. There were some slight familiarities around the room, right... It's Dr. Hardy's house. I raised my hand on my head as I tried to remember what had happened to me.

Muffy.... she told me what happened to me before. An accident… I was washed up ashore and.... Jack.

I shuddered at the thought and quickly shook my head.

_No, it can't be true... _

_I need... I need to confirm this anxiousness. _

I glanced at the door. It's dark but I could still see it. With cautious, I climbed out of the bed and shakily got to my feet. Slowly, I staggered around the room, heading towards the door. I placed my hand on the door. Fortunately, it was unlocked. I carefully opened it and stepped outside before closing the door back softly.

The chilly night breeze gently greeted my skin. I noticed something was different that night. The lights on the street were off. Even the lights from the houses were nowhere to be found. Dark and cold... it's as if the town had been abandoned.

_What in the world happened here while I slept?_

No one gave me the answer I sought. The eerie silence of that night made me felt a slight fear as I walked around the road. Even though it was dark, I was able to see my way thanks to the dim light of the moon.

I wanted to go there so badly that I didn't care I was actually walking barefoot.

_Maybe.. Maybe he's there already._ I repeated that hopefully in my head.

Then suddenly, something caught off my attention. A faint sound of grass being stepped on interrupted my muse. I glanced behind me but it was too dark to confirm anything.

"Who... who's there?" I asked stuttered, but no one answered me.

I tried to think of it as my own imagination and resumed my walk. But again... I could hear the sound of steps clearly behind me... and it sounded closer than I thought. A chill ran down through my spine. I could feel sweat dripping down my body as I fastened my steps forward.

To my surprise, the steps followed my pace. My heart started to pound painfully. I didn't care where I was going anymore, I had to run!

I could feel myself running breathlessly up to a hill surrounded by trees. The darkness didn't help my way as I felt bushes and tree sticks shredded my skin. Blood started dripping from my wounds yet I couldn't feel a thing, not even the pain in my feet.

Then I realized that I was already at the end of the road. There was a huge tree beside a small pond on that hill, but it was a dead end!

I was trapped... there's nowhere else to go. I tried to catch my breath but soon held it again as I heard the steps coming closer to me...

_No... What should I do?_

_I'm scared! Someone… help me!_

There was only one road to go back. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. My body refused to respond. I felt like I was paralyzed by my own fear. I had to scream... yet I couldn't find my voice.

I could only watch as a dark figure started to show up in front of me.

"Shh... It's alright. Don't be afraid..." I could hear a deep man's voice spoke to me in a soothing tone. However, I didn't recognize the voice. "I will do you no harm." He continued.

As he moved closer, the moonlight gave me some light as I adjusted my eyes to see him. A tall man, silver hair or was it blond? I couldn't guess…

"My... It certainly a rare sight to see a fair maiden in the middle of the night. Perhaps this is fate?" He suddenly spoke, breaking my observation over him.

He stopped right in front of me, he was about to say something again but he suddenly became quiet as our eyes met. I could see his sea-green eyes were staring at me intently. For some strange reason, his stare making me nervous.

I shifted slightly. He was still staring at me with an odd look. I didn't understand why but I felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"You're… beautiful." He muttered under his breath, almost sounded astounded.

I blinked dumbfounded.

_Huh? What did he just say?_

He took another step forward and I instinctively back down. He seemed surprised by my reaction, but I didn't care. I took my chance to get away from him as I marched forward without giving a glance to my back.

I ran again… My feet were hurt, I could feel stinging pain around my arms and legs… must be my bruised wounds... but those didn't stop me from running.

I finally reached a farm area and headed towards the local house. I tried to open the door but it was locked and I had no key with me! Then I saw one of the windows was open. Without thinking, I climbed in and closed the window tightly. As I confirmed no one was following me, I slumped into the floor, panting heavily.

_I'm safe… I'm safe here…_

I calmed myself down and looked around the room where I was in. It was dark, there's no light and it was quiet.

"Jack…?" I called hopefully.

There was no answer… It's too quiet.

I could feel something warm falling from my eyes to my cheeks. I was desperate… I wanted to see him…

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly as I cried in silent. I felt the sharp pain on my chest started to return… this time I felt terrible… not because I was scared… I just felt… hurt…

_It hurts… it hurts so much…_

_Jack… Where are you?_

_I need you…_


End file.
